


Long Awaited

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-20
Updated: 2008-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1887645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Long Awaited

Title: Long Awaited  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/profile)[](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)**snarry100** 's challenge: #128: Harry returns to Hogwarts.  
Warning(s): Character death, but trust me, it's fluffy.  
A/N: Harry has been determined to do this for a long time.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Long Awaited

~

Harry endured congratulations from staff members, Headmistress McGonagall and several ghosts. Everyone was effusive in their welcome back to Hogwarts except, naturally, one person.

“Potter.” Snape greeted him. “I’d heard rumours of your return.”

Harry smiled, drawing close. “I’m fortunate that they allowed it.”

Snape shrugged. “You always were special. I’d have thought you’d request a place in the Ministry.”

Harry shook his head. “I wanted to be here.”

“Indeed? Now what?”

“Now, we talk.” Harry clasped Snape’s hand, dragging him out of the portrait.

Dumbedore’s portrait cracked one eye open. “About time,” he muttered before going back to sleep.

~


End file.
